My hyung is My Daddy
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Dunia memang sempit. Dua insan yang terpisah selama 6 tahun bertemu dalam sebuah acara keluarga? Yang memeprtemukan mereka adalah anak mereka sendiri? /Bad summary/SICHUL/sequel 'Only U'
1. Chapter 1

**My Hyung is My Daddy?**

**Main Cast :**

**Heechul **

**Siwon **

**Taemin **

**Ryeowook**

**Leeteuk **

**Cast : **

**Setelah membacanya kalian akan tau. **

**-sekuel dari Only u- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_ini hadiah untuk mu." Siwon menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink dan berpita ungu. Heechul membukanya dan ternyata isinya adalah handphone dan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati. _

"_handphone?" _

"_aku mau pindah ke seoul dan menetap kembali di sana , jadi kita berhubungan lewat telfon ne? aku ada di panggilan nomer 1 okay" jelas siwon sambil mengecup lagi kening heechul. _

Heechul memandang handphone yang tepat 6 bulan yang lalu di berikan siwon sebagai alat komunikasi antara mereka berdua. Tapi sudah 2 bulan siwon tak menghubungi heechul. Terakhir siwon berkata kalau dia sibuk dengan ujian pertengahan semesternya. Heechul mengelus perutnya yang sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh. Sudah sampai sejauh ini heechul masih belum bisa memberitahukannya kepada siwon. Dia yakin siwon masih belum siap.

Ia duduk termenung memikirkan nasib buah hatinya kelak. Sungguh dia tak sanggup menghidupi anaknya sendirian. Belum lagi dia harus membiayai sekolah ryeowook memang ryeowook sudah menolak biaya dari heechul. Namun heechul memaksanya. Walaupun satu beban biaya sudah terlepas sejak nenek heechul pergi menghadap yang mahakuasa. Heechul masih memiliki beban yang lain.

Heechul masih setia duduk termenung di pinggiran jendela kamar mendiang neneknya yang langsung menghadap ke lahan perkebunan yang luas dan bukit-bukit berjejer mengelilingi perkebunan itu.

"eonnie.." ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamar itu berniat menemani heechul. Heechul menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya memberi isyarat bahwa ryeowook harus duduk di situ. Ryeowook langsung memeluk kakak satu-satunya itu dengan pelukan sayang. Heechul mengelus rambut ryeowook dengan lembut dan sayang. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut heechul.

"kau seperti umma , eonnie.." ucap ryeowook. "itu karna sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi umma." Sahut heechul sambil mengusap perut besarnya dengan tangan sebelah kirinya. Ryeowook memperhatikan sebentar wajah heechul. Lalu ikut mengusap perut heechul juga. "apakah kita akan merawatnya eonni?" Tanya ryeowook. "aku tidak yakin aku bisa wookie.."

.

.

.

_3 bulan kemudian… _

Saat ini heechul baru sampai menginjakkan kakinya di ibukota Negara Korea Selatan. Bersama dengan ryeowook. Dan seorang bayi laki-laki yang tampan sekaligus cantik dan manis digendongannya yang baru berusia 40 hari. "wookie , tolong gendong taemin sebentar." Heechul menyodorkan bayi digendongannya pada ryeowook.

Heechul mengubek-ubek tasnya mencari sebuah cacatan yang berisi sebuah alamat. "ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ucap heechul.

.

.

.

_Choi's House _

"nyonya nyonya ! nyonya ji young!" teriak panic seorang pelayan kediaman keluarga choi tersebut. "apa? Apa? Ada apa?" nyonya choi atau choi ji young turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang depan menuju ke sumber suara.

"ini!" sang pelayan menunjuk kotak yang ternyata isinya bayi. "omo!" kaget nyonya choi. Di gendongnya bayi yang sedang menangis tersebut dari dalam kotak yang sedikit usang. Taeyeon atau pelayan yang heboh tadi (?) menemukan surat di dalam kotak itu. nyonya choi melihat surat tersebut. yang ber isi :

' _**sebelumnya aku minta maaf , aku minta agar kalian mau merawat bayi ini dengan baik , karna aku sebagai ibunya tidak sanggup membiayai dan membesarkan bayi ini, aku masih terlalu muda untuk membesarkan bayi ini sendirian dan aku terlalu sayang untuk membuang darah dagingku sendiri. Aku serahkan sepenuhnya pada kalian bayi yang bernama Taemin ini pada kalian keluarga yang aku yakin bisa menghidupi dan mebesarkan taemin. Terima kasih.. nb: taemin mempunyai tanda lahir berbentuk hati di pundak sebelah kanannya." **_

Nyonya choi setelah membaca surat tersebut bersama taeyeon langsung segera membalik tubuh kecil bayi yang bernama taemin tersebut dan melihat pundak kanan bayi itu. ternyata benar, ada tanda lahir yang berbentuk hati di sana. Nyonya choi memandangi bayi itu lalu menimangnya layaknya anak sendiri sudah lama dia menambakan seorang bayi lagi hadir di keluarga ini. karna kandungannya yang tak terlalu kuat choi ji young hanya mampu melahirkan 1 kali seumur hidupnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia duduk di sofa di balkon depan rumahnya tersebut sambil menimang nimang bayi cantik yang ada di gendongannya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat pemuda sedang berlari-lari kecil turun dari mobil menuju balkon rumahnya. Siwon , mendekati ibunya yang sedang menggendonng bayi kecil. "aigoo lucunya.. anak siapa ini umma?" di ikuti ayahnya dari blakang tuan choi duduk di samping nyonya choi. Tuan choi menatap mata istrinya meminta penjelasan. Ji young hanya tekekek melihat ekspresi kedua pria yang di cintainya itu begitu 'kepo'. "senghyunnie , siwonnie , perkenalkan anggota keluarga baru kita … choi taemin~" ucapnya. "aigoo kau ke panti asuhan tidak mengajak-ngajak." Seunghyun atau tuan choi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dan di hadiahi kecupan dari istrinya. "anak ini datang sendiri hyunnie~" sahut ji young.

"umma bercanda , tidak mungkin bayi ini dtang dan berjalan sendiri ke sini!" tegas siwon tak percaya. Ji young mencubit hidung mancung putranya yang turunan dari suaminya itu gemas. "maksud umma , ada yang meletakkan dia di dpan pintu pagar , taeyeon yang menemukannya." Sementara siwon hanya ber 'o' ria menanggapi perkataan ummanya. "boleh aku menggendongnya?" Tanya siwon. Ji young mengangguk lalu menyodorkan baby taemin ke siwon. Siwon lalu menggendongnya dan ia sudah siap kalau bayi itu akan berteriak menangis karenanya. Karena setiap bayi yang di gendong siwon itu pasti menangis entah mengapa siwon juga heran. Tapi kali ini beda bayi ini malah terlihat sangat tenang di gendongan siwon. Appa siwon tersenyum. "sepertinya dia menyukai mu siwonnie." Ucap seung hyun. Siwon mengeluarkan jurus cengiran kudanya lengkap dengan lesung pipi menghiasi senyumnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah bayi tersebut tampak tenang dan damai dalam gendongannya. Dan bayi itu .. mirip seperti orang yang sangat di cintainya yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah terdengar lagi kabarnya, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah heechul. . .

.

.

.

"hiks.. hiks.." heechul menangis di pelukan ryeowook. Ryeowook mengusap usap punggung kakak tersayangnya itu. "bukankah eonni bilang eonnie siap melepas taemin?"

"tapi wookie , ibu mana yang rela berpisah dengan anakya?" sahut heechul terisak. "sudah lah eon , yang penting sekarang taemin sudah berada di tangan yang benar." Ucap ryeowook.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari jam demi jam menit , detik , waktu terus berlalu. Heechul yang tinggal dengan adik ibunya yang tak memiliki anak dan mengambil hak asuh heechul sebagai anak angkatnya keluarga park yoo chun dan istrinya yang merupakan adik dari ibu heechul , park jungsu. Dan siwon yang sampai sekarang masih tidak bisa melupakan heechul sampai kapan pun itu. tapi ia pasrah karna sebanyak apapun ia mengirim pasan pasti tidak akan di balas oleh heechul. Yang ia yakini adalah bahwa heechul tak mencintainya lagi dan tak mau mengenalinya lagi. Kini hari-harinya hanya di isi oleh adik kecilnya yang semakin hari semakin besar. Tapi setiap menatap wajah mungil adik kecilnya yang cantik namun tampan juga itu ia selalu teringat seseorang, tapi ia tidak sedih justru siwon menyukainya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi jika merka bertemu kembali dan taemin sebagai penghantarnya?

.

.

.

_5 tahun kemudian.. _

_Twinkle , Twinkle , Little star _

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high _

_Like a diamond in the sky _

_Twinkle , Twinkle , Little star _

_How I wonder what you are _

"yey..!" seru heechul sambil bertepuk tangan sehabis menyanyikan sebuah lagu anak-anak bersama anak-anak didiknya di TK Byul. Heechul guru TK di kelas 0 kecil. Kenapa ia menjadi guru TK? Padahal heechul tak menyukai anak-anak? Alasannya cuman 1 , dia rindu anaknya , mungkin dnegan melihat dan mendidik anak-anak yang lain dia bisa menghilangkan rasa rindunya. Terbukti dengan sekarang dia sangat menikmati pekerjaannya sekarang. Ia mengelus anak kecil yang duduk di samping dengan sayang. Ia juga ingat bahwa ibunya juga guru TK, dan heechul saat ber umur 5 tahun dan ryeowook 4 tahun duduk di samping ibu mereka dan ikut bernyanyi bersama juga seperti yang di lkukan heechul tadi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Serempak anak-anak yang berada di dlaam kelas terdiam mendengar suara ketukan pintu. "masuk~" teriak heechul dari luar. Ternyata ibu guru lee dari kelas sebelah. "nona kim , anda di panggil oleh kepala sekolah." Ucap wanita bergigi kelinci tersebut. "ah baiklah , seonsaengnim tinggal sebentar ne anak-anak." Heechul beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dan kluar mengikuti lee seonsaengnim. "sepertinya anak kelas kim seonsaengnim pada kalem semua ya , beda dengan kelas saya yang anak-anaknya pada gak bisa di atur semua aigoo.." keluh lee seonsaengnim. "siapa bilang? Di kelas masih ada changmin yang suka berbuat jahil ke teman-temannya , seungri yang suka menganggu murid perempuan lainnya, dan taeyeon yang suka berebut mainan dengan key hah.. jujur saja mereka merepotkan tetapi sehari saja aku tidak melihat mereka rasanya berbeda apalagi kalau salah satu di antara mereka ada yang tidak hadir karna sakit , mereka sudah ku anggap seperti anak-anakku sendiri lee seonsaengnim.." cerita heechul panjang lebar pada lee seonsaengnim. Lee seonsaengnim mendecak kagum pada heechul. Di usianya yang tergolong masih sangat muda tetapi sifatnya sangat beda jauh di atas usianya.

Karena kelamaan berbincang , mereka tak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah. Lee seonsaengnim membukakan pintu untuk heechul dan mempersilahkan heechul masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Heechul memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah tidak lupa ia berterima kasih pada lee seonsaengnim untuk membukakan pintu untuknya yang sebenarnya tidak di mintanya. Heechul membungkukkan badan pada kepala sekolah park. "kim seonsaengnim , duduk lah." Kepala sekolah park mempersilahkan heechul duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kerjanya.

Tepat di samping heechul ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang memangku seorang anak kecil yang sangat manis dan cantik. "annyeonghasshimnika." Sapa heechul ramah. "annyeong." Balas ibu itu. "cucunya?" Tanya heechul tanpa basa basi. Sambil menunggu kepala sekolah park mengubek-ubek maksudnya mencari sesuatu di laci berkasnya heechul berniat untuk membuka obrolan agar tidak canggung. "a-aniyeo.. dia anakku." Ibu itu menggeleng. Walaupun dandanannya seperti anak muda dan bisa di bilang sedikit nyentrik keriput di wajah ibu ini tak bisa menutupi usianya yang tak lagi muda. "a-ah.. mianhae aku lancang." Sesal heechul. "gwechana.." ibu itu mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah pada heechul.

Tatapan heechul berpindah pada anak kecil yang di perkirakan usianya 4-5 tahun yang ada di pangkuan ibu tersebut. anak itu menoleh dan tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Anak itu dan heechul mengerjapkan mata satu sama lain. heechul memperhatikan mata tersebut , mata yang sangat familiar.. mata hazel yang sedikit tajam itu. heechul tersenyum pada anak kecil itu lalu anak kecil itu juga membalas senyum padanya. Heechul terkejut lagi , senyuman itu persis dengan senyuman yang sering di lihatnya di cermin. Senyuman miliknya. "huaa kalian mirip sekali ne.." seru kepala sekolah park dengan nada bercanda. Kepala sekolah park yang ternyata sudah selesai dengan cara cari mencarinya. Langsung mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kerjanya. "ahh jinjja?" Tanya heechul tak percaya dengan ucapan kepala sekolah park. "aku serius kim seonsaengnim." Sahut kepala sekolah.

"ah iya , jadi ada apa kepala sekolah memanggilku ke sini?" Tanya heechul teringat apa tujuan kepala sekolah park memanggilnya ke ruangan ini. sebenarnya ia tau, pasti kepala sekolah park ingin anak kecil yang ada di pangkuan ibu di sampngnya ini menjadi anak didiknya. Heechul hanya berbasa-basi. "anak ini.. akan menjadi murid baru mu , tadi siapa namanya?" kepala sekolah park menyondongkan kepalanya ke ibu itu. "taemin , perkenalkan dirimu.." taemin? Heechul tak salah dengar kan? atau sekarang ia hanya berhalusinasi? Heechul memang pernah berhalusinasi seperi itu, tapi itu sudah lama sekali sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu..

Anak yang di panggil ibunya taemin tadi malah berjalan mundur dan sedikit bersembunyi di pundak ibunya yang sedang duduk. "haha maaf , anak saya memang sedikit pemalu.. kajja Minnie , perkenalkan dirimu.." mata heechul masih setia memperhatikan anak itu. anak itu sedikit membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara. "choi taemin imnida.." choi? Taemin? Oh tidak mungkin ini taeminnya.. ya lebih tepatnya taemin ibu yang ada di seberangnya ini bukan dirinya. Heechul memejamkan matanya sejenak. Matanya mulai panas , dadanya terasa sesak , dunia serasa berhenti jika anak kecil yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah taeminnya. Ingin segera dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu. dan membawanya pulang. Tetapi , karna situasinya sangat tidak memungkinkan tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal yang mungkin bagi orang awam itu adalah hal gila. Dan tiba –tiba bayangan tentang siwon muncul kembali di kepalanya ia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakan siwon setelah suatu kejadian yang membuat hatinya sakit dan berniat untuk membuang perasaannya terhadap siwon jauh-jauh. "kim seonsaengnim.." tegur kepala sekolah park menyadarkan lamunan heechul.

"a-ah , baiklah t-taemin.. mulai hari ini saya adalah guru mu , perkenalkan nama saya kim heechul." Heechul berusaha seprofesional mungkin di sini. Heechul mengulurkan tangannya pada taemin. Pertama taemin hanya menatap tangan heechul namun tak lama kemudian, taemin memegang tangan heechul. Heechul tersenyum pada taemin dan mengusap sayang kepala taemin. Hanya sekedar bersalaman, namun ternyata taemin tak mau melepas pegangan tangan heechul. Heechul menghela nafas. "kapan taemin akan mulai sekolah?" Tanya heechul pada ibu-yang membawa- taemin. Ibu itu beralih menatap taemin. "Minnie mau sekolahnya mulai kapan hm?" tanyanya lembut pada taemin. "taemin mau sekarang umma , boleh?" jawab taemin tak kalah lembut dan membuat heechul gemas mendengar suara taemin. Ibu choi beralih menatap kepala sekolah park yang sedang tersenyum dengan senyum anglenya. "lebih cepat lebih baik." Ujar kepala sekolah park

.

.

.

Heechul masuk ke kelas bunga sakura yang menjadi tempat mengajar heechul selama ini. dengan taemin yang ada di sampingnya sambil memegang erat tangan heechul.

Sesuai dengan nama kelasnya , tema interior di dalam kelas pun tak jauh-jauh dari bunga sakura. Mulai dari wall sticker, motif gorden, hingga miniature bunga sakura yang tertata rapi di atas meja guru. Tapi penghuni kelas tidak sekalem bunga sakura, penghuni kelasnya berbanding terbalik dengan Bunga sakura yang ciri khasnya adalah ketenangan.

Heechul menarik nafas bersiap-siap mengeluarkan suara dengan oktaf tinggi agar anak-anak itu bisa diam. "ANAK-ANAK MOHON TENANG!" seketika anak-anak itu menoleh dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Taemin memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya dan berlindung di belakang kaki heechul setelah mendapat tatapan 'kamu siapa?' dari anak-anak lain. taemin meremas ujung dress yang di pakai heechul. "gwechana , ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Heechul menuntun taemin ke depan kelas. Tatapan anak-anak lain tidak lepas dari taemin. "ayo semangat." Taemin masih ragu-ragu untuk buka mulut, ia menunduk. Wajahnya merah. Bdannya beergetar. "c-cheoneun.. C-choi T-taemin imnida.." ucapnya gugup dan sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. "akhirnya aku punya teman yeoja di sini!" celutus suara anak kecil cempreng yang ada di kelas itu. "a-aku namja!.." tegas taemin yang merasa tak terima dirinya di sebut yeoja. Sementara taeyeon—anak tadi, hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan sedikit kecewa karena tak jadi memiliki teman yeoja. Ya , hampir seluruh siswa di kelas heechul adalah laki-laki dan hanya taeyeon dan amber yang perempuan. Amber pun seperti laki-laki. "jadi kau namja?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki bermata besar seperti kodok(?) dengan nada kecewa. "wae? Kau menyukainya?" sahut anak laki-laki lainnya yang malah berbeda, matanya yang sangat sipit hampir tak terlihat itu. "yak wajahnya mirip dengan jongin!" seru anak kecil yang pipinya sebelas duabelas dengan bakpao. Heechul hanya mengikik dan menggelelng geli melihat kehebohan anak murid menanggapi kehadiran taemin. "tuh kan benar! Yak taemin-ah minho menyukaimu!" teriak anak bermata sipit yang di ketahui namanya onew sedangkan minho—anak bermata kodok berusaha menutup mulut onew.

Sementara taemin yang di teriaki terlihat mewek dan ya.. akhirnya menangis.

"huaa seonsaengnim." Taemin langsung menghambur peluk ke arah heechul. "aigoo uljjima onew hanya bercanda.." heechul mengusap-usap kepala taemin lembut. "hiks taeminnie namja.. bukan yeoja.. hiks hueee." Heechul bingung harus bagaimana menenangkan taemin. tak sengaja ia melihat ke ujung ruang kelas itu ada sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk kucing. Heechul bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggandeng taemin menuju ujung ruangan. Heechul meraih boneka kucing itu lalu menyerahkannya dengan taemin. Taemin langsung berhenti menangis dan memperhatikan boneka kucing tersebut. "sudah , jangan nangis lagi ya? Skrg ayo kita belajar." Heechul tersenyum manis pada taemin.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki anak-anak ramai menghiasi koridor di Taman kanak-kanak itu masing-masing sudah membawa barang berharga mereka dan berlari kecil menuju orang tua mereka masing-masing yang sudah menjemput mereka. Para guru pun juga bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. "eonnie aku pulang duluan." Ucap sungmin sebelum kluar dari ruang guru. "ah ne sungminnie , sampaikan salamku pada kyuhyun!" balas heechul sambil melambaikan tangan kea rah sungmin. Memang kalau sudah jam sekolah selesai mereka tak lagi memakai bahasa formal. Heechul membereskan barang keperluannya tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Heechul menghela nafas dia sudah tau siapa yang memeluknya. "teukkie.. ini masih di sekolahan." Namja itu tidak mengubris ucapan heechul. Dia tetap mengenduskan nafas di leher jenjang heechul. "park jung soo!" namja itu langsung melepas pelukkannya. "tapikan cuman ada kita di sini?" protes park jungsoo atau biasa di panggil leeteuk yang merupakan kepala sekolah di TK ini sekaligus kekasih heechul.

"Heuh" heechul menggeleng. Leeteuk memajukan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap ke luar jendela. "hey! bukannya itu murid baru yang ada di kelasmu chullie?" seru leeteuk. "maksudmu Choi Taemin?" Tanya heechul. Leeteuk mengangguk tatapannya masih ke luar jendela. "kalau di perhatikan dia mirip dengan mu." Ucap leeteuk memperhatikan taemin. "benarkah?" sahut heechul. "jangan-jangan dia anakmu?" Heechul berhenti melakukan aktifitas membersihkan meja kerjanya. Seketika suasana ruang guru itu menjadi hening. Heechul seperti di todong dengan senjata tajam. "hanya perasaan mu saja." Heechul selesai dengan aktifitasnya lalu meraih mantel miliknya. "kajja." Ajaknya.

.

.

.

Terlihat taemin kecil duduk di sebuah ayunan yang ada di taman bermain taman kanak-kanak itu. sendirian. Heechul yang melihat taemin sendirian hendak mendekatinya namun sesuatu membuat langkah heechul terhenti dan membeku. Sosok orang yang sangat familiar. Orang yang sangat lekat di pikirannya. Orang yang sampai sekarang masih setia berada di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dan orang yang berjasa menghadirkan taeminnya di dunia ini. sekarang ia yakin bahwa taemin itu adalah taeminnya.

"hyung!" teriak taemin. Sosok itu mendekati taemin dan menggendong taemin. Dengan bahagianya taemin memeluk namja itu lalu mencium pipi namja itu sayang. "sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya namja itu. taemin kecil hanya menggeleng polos. "tidak juga." Sahut taemin. "tidak juga berarti iyakan? Kau pintar bergurau sekarang ya..". siwon—namja itu—mencubit gemas hidung mancung taemin. Tanpa sengaja iris mata miliknya bertemu dengan iris mata milik seseorang yang tak jauh dari sana. Seseorang yang sangat di rindukannya. 6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Melihat hyungnya yang sepertinya sedang mengamati sesuatu taemin ikut menoleh. "seonsaengnim!" teriak taemin. Tapi yeoja itu malah menjauh sambil berjalan cepat menuju mobil yang dari tadi membunyikan klakson di dekatnya. Sedangkan namja yang sedang menggendong taemin hanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ia hanya bisa diam dan mematung. Tubuhnya seperti terkunci ketika hendak mengejar yeoja itu.

"heechul.." gumamnya. "ne nama seonsaengnim itu heechul, cantikkan?" sahut taemin yang ternyata mendengar gumaman siwon. Siwon langsung menatap iris mata donsaengnya yang sebenarnya iris itu ia sendiri yang menurunkannya. "jinjjayo?" tanyanya. Taemin mengangguk mantap. "mulai besok hyung yang akan mengantar jemput mu."

.

.

.

Hening sunyi senyap. Melingkupi suasana di mobil milik park jung soo. Salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang mau angkat bicara. Heechul sedari tadi hanya melamun menatap kosong keluar jendela mobil. "hey, kau kenapa? Sejak tadi hanya diam? Atau kau marah karna perkataanku tadi?" leeteuk berusaha mencairkan suasana. Heechul menggeleng lemah tidak menjawab. Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahu mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi pada heechul. Ia lebih memilih kembali focus pada jalanan.

Mobil putih itu masuk ke halaman rumah milik keluarga Park yoochun. Leeteuk berhenti tepat di dekat pintu masuk rumah besar itu. "kita sampai." Ucap leeteuk singkat. Heechul langsung melepas sabuk pengaman lalu turun dari mobil itu. "gomawo." Ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke teras rumah. Leeteuk tercengang melihat heechul. Tidak biasanya heechul sedih berkelanjutan, apalagi secara mendadak seperti itu. biasanya setelah ia turun dari mobil heechul pasti memaksanya masuk sekedar minum teh atau mencicipi makanan buatan eomma heechul atau sekedar bercengkrama dengan appanya heechul atau heechul pasti mencerewetinya dulu sebelum heechul kluar dari mobilnya. Sebelum mengetuk pintu heechul sempat menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah leeteuk. Senyum seperti di paksakan. "hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

_ada pertemuan, ada perpisahan. Tapi bisa saja setelah perpisahan akan ada pertemuan lagi?_

.

.

.

Heechul masuk ke dalam Rumah dengan langkah lunglai. Ia berjalan melewati Ryeowook dan Yesung—kekasih ryeowook yang ada di ruang tamu. Ryeowook yang melihat heechul lewat begitu saja , hendak memanggilnya tetapi aksi 'memanggil'nya terhenti setelah ia melihat ekspresi heechul. Ia sangat tau kakaknya. Ryeowook berdiri menyusul heechul ke kamar heechul. "eonni.." panggilnya. Heechul menoleh lalu tersenyum. senyum yang sama diberikannya pada leeteuk tadi. "apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku." Ryeowook mendudukan diri di samping heechul. "aku hanya capek." Jawab heechul. Ryeowook menggeleng. "kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Heechul menghela nafas berat. "kau tau aku bertemu siapa hari ini?" heechul menatap ryeowook. Mata ryeowook seakan menjawab 'siapa?'. "taemin dan appanya.."

"MWO?"

.

.

.

"eomma! Taeminnie pulang!" teriak taemin riang setelah memasuki kediaman keluarga choi. "aigoo anak eomma.. bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu?" nyonya choi menghampiri putra bungsunya. Taemin tersenyum lebar. "sangat menyenangkan!"

"jinjjayo? Menyenangkan bagaimana?" kepo nyonya choi. "taemin dapat teman-teman baru dan ibu guru yang sangat cantik baik pula!" nyonya choi ikut bahagia mendengar taemin bercerita. Siwon mengekor di belakang taemin. "hari ini kau tidak menangiskan?" Tanya siwon. "ada sih , tapi cuman sekali kok hyung.." taemin mengkerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat siwon gemas dengannya. "ah iya , ini milikmu?" Tanya siwon sambil memegang boneka kucing yang ukurannya pas di tangan taemin. "nee , kembalikan.." taemin mengulurkan tangannya pada siwon. "bilang apa dulu?" siwon semakin tinggi mengangkat boneka itu. mata taemin mulai berkaca-kaca "hyung tampan .. berikan bonekaku.." siwon memasang ekspresi berpikir. "bagaimana ya.. tidak mau ah!" 1.. 2 .. ! tangisan taemin pecah. "wonnie…" tegur nyonya choi. Siwon merasa bersalah lalu menagngkat tubuh taemin ke pangkuannya. Di senderkannya tubuh kecil taemin di dada bidangnya yang berbentuk itu. "uljjima.. hyung hanya bercanda .. igoo boneka mu cup cup cup." Siwon mengetuk-ngetukkan hidung boneka ke pipi chubby taemin.

Taemin berhenti menangis. Sambil memeluk boneka kucingnya taemin seketika tertidur di pangkuan siwon. Siwon yang mendengar dengkuran halus kluar dari bibir kecil itu mengusap surai coklat yang sangat lembut milik taemin dengan sayang. "kau yang lebih cocok jadi appanya ketimbang appa mu." Bisik nyonya choi lalu pergi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Siwon melebarkan iris matanya. Lalu menggeleng cepat. Tapi ada perasaan senang jika ia jadi seorang ayah apalagi ayah dari anak yang di lahirkan heechul. Lalu menjadi kluarga bahagia. Wahh senangnya. Pikir siwon. Siwon berhenti berimajinasi lalu bangkit sambil menggendong taemin. Membawa taemin ke kamar taemin.

Siwon merebahkan tubuh mungil taemin ke atas kasur milik taemin yang berwarna biru tua khas anak laki-laki. "emmh daddy sini aja.." igau taemin sambil menarik-narik tangan siwon. Siwon menaikkan alis sebelah. 'daddy? Nugu?' tanyanya dalam hati. "sini aja.. hiks.. taeminnie takut sendirian.." siwon menghela nafas lalu menggeser sedikit tubuh taemin. Siwon berbaring di samping taemin sambil memeluknya. Taemin kembali tidur tenang. Siwon memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah taemin. Wajahnya sangat familiar mulai dari bibir , kulit , rambut hanya mata yang berbeda. Tapi bibir itu sangat familiar di matanya. "knapa kau bisa mirip dengannya eoh?" gumamnya pelan. "jaljayo.." siwon mengecup kepala taemin lalu mematikan saklar lampu yang dekat dengan ranjang taemin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

End atau lanjut? Ini sequel dari FF Only U.

Di mohon sarannya, lanjut atau END.

Trims. ^^

_Lady ChulHee_


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi hari yang damai di musim dingin. Butiran krystal beku turun dari langit menghiasi sebagian wilayah di bumi. Siwon pagi itu membuka tirai penutup jendela kamarnya untuk melihat salju pagi hari. Ia memandangi salju itu seksama. Dengan wajah yang dreamy siwon membayangkan sesuatu yang sepertinya menyenangkan. Ia membuka jendela lalu bertenger di jendela itu. ia memejamkan mata membiarkan angina musing dingin menerpa wajah tampannya. "chullie.. bagaimana pun caranya aku harus menemuimu.." gumamnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki kecil memasuki kamarnya. Ia menoleh kea rah pintu, benar ada adik kecilnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Sambil mengucek-ucek mata kecilnya dan menggendong boneka kucing kesayangannya di tangan. "hyung.." panggilnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Siwon mendekati taemin lalu mengangkat taemin ke gendongannya. "taemin sekolahkan hari ini?" Tanya siwon pada taemin yang masih menguap ngantuk. Taemin menggeleng. "wae?" Tanya siwon lagi. "kata umma taeminnie libur sekolah." Sahut taemin. Siwon sedikit kecewa berarti hari ini dia tidak bisa menyelidiki ibu gurunya taemin?. Ya, sudah beberapa hari ini siwon terus menyelidiki guru kelas taemin namun saat siwon mengahmpirinya selalu saja tidak bisa. Wanita itu terus menghindar. Tapi bagaimanapun caranya siwon harus menghampiri wanita yang ia yakini adalah chullienya.

"aigoo di sini kau rupanya." Suara umma siwon memasuki kamar siwon. Rupanya dari tadi umma mencari taemin yang tiba-tiba hilang dari kamarnya. "umma , taemin libur? Bukannya ini bukan hari libur?" Tanya siwon langsung to the point pada ummanya. "memang bukan hari libur. Tapi yayasan itu yang punya mahasiswa dan seluruh pegawai TK itu mahasiswa , bukannya hari ini ujian akhir semester?" siwon terdiam. Ujian? Oh iya ! hari ini! siwon langsung menyerahkan taemin pada ummanya. "aku lupa kalau hari ini!" siwon langsung bergegas menyiapkan segala sesuatu. Ummanya hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat putra sulungnya itu. "makanya jangan mikirin tiffany terus." Celetus ummanya. Siwon hanya melirik ummanya. Mendengar nama orang yang di jodohkan appanya itu siwon berdecih. "tiffany? Aku tak yakin." Siwon meggeleng sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya. "bukannya kau menyukainya?" Tanya ummanya lagi. Siwon meraih handuk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "awalnya , setelah aku mengetahui kebenaran aku tak menyukainya lagi." Siwon masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Ummanya masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan siwon. "baiklah, jangan lupa turun dan sarapan." Umma mengingatkan siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar siwon.

.

.

.

Siwon memejamkan matanya di bawah pancuran air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

_Flash back_

_Siwon terus memperhatikan jam tangannya menunggu taemin keluar dari kelasnya ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Ia duduk di ruang tunggu jemputan. Di sana hanya ia yang pemuda yang lainnya ibu-ibu yang terus memperhatikan siwon sesekali menggosip dengan temannya. Tapi siwon tidak peduli yang ia pedulikan skrg adalah taemin ah tidak gurunya taemin. _

_Tringg tringg tringg _

_Derap langkah kaki menghambur di koridor sekolah TK itu. semua anak masing-masing berlari ke arah orang tuanya. "hyung!" teriak taemin memanggil hyungnya yang kali ini datang tepat waktu. Siwon tersenyum melihat taemin lalu menggenggam tangan taemin tapi pandangannya liar memcari sesuatu. Itu dia! Orang yang di carinya, yeoja itu, yeoja itu memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah. Siwon mencoba melewati ruang kepala sekolah mencoba mengintip sesuatu. Ia menuntun taemin. "hyung, mau kmana?" Tanya taemin. "hyung mau liat kelas taemin." Jawab siwon. "ohh…" taemin hanya berOria sambil membawa hyungnya menuju kelasnya yang bersebelahan dengan ruang kepala sekolah. _

_Setelah melewati ruang kepala sekolah tapi nihil. Siwon tidak melihat ia mengikuti taemin ke kelas yang sepi itu. taemin terus mengoceh bercerita tentang teman-teman dan kelasnya. Tapi sepertinya siwon tidak mendengarkan apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang meja guru yang ada di kelas itu. membayangkan sosok heechul sedang duduk dengan cantiknya di sana. Siwon tersenyum. "siwonnie?" suara seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh. "hyung?" siwon melihat jungsoo a.k.a kepala sekolah TK a.k.a leeteuk. Ia senior siwon di kampus. "sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya leeteuk. Pandangan leeteuk beralih ke taemin. "ahh.. jadi taemin dongsaengmu?" tanyanya lagi. "ne hyung taemin dongsaengku, hyung sendiri sedang apa di sini?." Tanya siwon balik. "aku kepala sekolah TK ini." siwon menatap takjub leeteuk. "secinta itu kah kau dengan anak-anak hyung?" goda siwon. Yang di goda hanya terkekeh. _

"_oppa~ apakah kau menemu- . ." yeoja itu berhenti berbicara. Iris matanya sempat bertemu dengan namja yang sedang mengobrol dengan kekasihnya. Ia menunduk tidak berani menatap namja itu. nafasnya tercekat. Matanya mulai panas. Sedangkan namja itu hanya diam mematung. "oh iya!" leeteuk memasuki ruang kelas itu lalu mencari sesuatu. Ia menemukannya lalu memberikannya pada kekasihnya—heechul. "o-oppa aku duluan ke mobil aku tiba-tiba pusing." Ucapnya sambil pura-pura memijat pelipis. "ah iya iya kita sama-sama saja, hyung duluan siwonnie." Pamit leeteuk sambil merangkul pinggang heechul. Siwon terlihat sangat panas dimana tangan itu melingkar di pinggang ramping orang tercintanya. "ne." siwon hanya menyahut seadanya. Sedangkan taemin yang melihat perubahan raut wajah hyungnya menatap sedih siwon. "hyung, gwechanayo?" tanyanya sambil mendongak supaya bisa menatap wajah siwon. "kajja kita pulang." _

_Flash back off _

.

.

.

_Hari pengumuman hasil ujian… _

Setelah kertas itu ditempelkan di papan pengumuman seluruh mahasiswa langsung berkerumunan untuk melihat hasil ujian mereka. Sedangkan siwon masih setia duduk di bangku taman itu sambil membaca buku. Bukan ia tidak mau tapi ia malas kalau harus berjejal di situ. "hyaa siwonnie." Seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di samping siwon. "uaa hyung sepertinya bersemangat sekali." Sahut siwon pada namja di sampingnya. "bagaimana tidak , hari ini aku akan malam bersama kekasih tercinta." Siwon hanya menggeleng mendengar ocehan hyungnya yang agak aneh dan berkepala besar itu. "kau seperti tau kekasih siapa saja. Heuh." Yesung—namja itu memukul pelan lengan siwon. "jangan menyentuh lengan kekar ku big head hyung!" goda siwon. "yakkk neo!... pacarku namanya kim ryeowook. Dia cantik, imut, aegyo, pintar masak, baik lagi.." oceh yesung lagi. "kim ryeowook?" siwon seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. tapi kapan? "kau mengenalnya?" Tanya yesung. "ani , hanya saja pernah mendengar nama itu." sahut siwon.

"eh lihat sudah sepi!" tunjuk yesung setelah melihat tidak ada lagi kerumunan manusia yang memenuhi papan pengumuman. Siwon dan yesung langsung beranjak ke papan pengumuman. Siwon langsung mencari-cari namanya di dalam ratusan daftar nama yang terpajang di sana. Setelah menemukannya ia langsung memperhatikan nilainya. Cukup memuaskan bagi siwon. Tiba-tiba ada sosok namja yang di kenalnya muncul di sampingnya sambil mencari sesuatu di papan pengumuan angkatan yang satu tahun di bawah siwon. Orang itu orang yang kemarin , leeteuk hyung. "hyung, bukannya angkatan hyung ada di sana." Siwon menunjuk papan pengumuman yang agak jauh. "ani , aku sedang mencari hasil ujian kekasihku." Kekasih? Siwon mulai curiga. "kekasih? Apakah yeoja yang kemarin itu?" Tanya siwon. Leeteuk mengangguk. "ne , dia gurunya taemin.. ah lagi-lagi dia peringkat teratas." Cetus leeteuk setelah membaca hasil ujian yang bernama 'kim heechul'. 'dia masih seperti dulu selalu yang teratas.' Batin siwon. "k-kenapa dia tidak melihat hasil ujiannya sendiri?" Tanya siwon lagi. Kemungkinan besar kalau heechul melihat hasil ujiannya pasti ia akan bertemu siwon. "dia masih mengajar, wae? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya leeteuk sedikit curiga kenapa siwon selalu bertanya tentang kekasihnya. Ingin saja siwon menjawab 'ia mantan kekasihku dan aku akan merebutnya darimu' namun itu tak bisa begitu saja keluar dari mulut siwon. "ne , dia teman SMPku." Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk paham. "akan ku sampaikan salam padanya." Ucap leeteuk sambil tersenyum. "gomawo hyung." Sahut siwon. "cheonma.."

.

.

.

Heechul sedang membereskan meja kerja kekasihnya di ruang kepala sekolah. Ia merapikan berkas-berkas yang berserakan sesekali ia mengeluh karna ruangan ini sangat berantakan dan di tinggalkan begitu saja. "kau memang calon istri yang baik." Heechul menoleh ke sumber suara. Leeteuk sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Heechul berdecih sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal. "wae kau tidak mau jadi istriku?" Tanya leeteuk. "aku mau jadi istrimu tapi aku tidak mau jadi pembantumu." Ucap heechul sambil mendudukan diri di atas meja kerja leeteuk. Sekolah sudah berakhir dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekolahan hanya ada leeteuk dan heechul. Jadi heechul bebas bermanja-manja dengan leeteuk. "dasar kucing manja." Ucap leeteuk sambil mencubit hidung mancung itu. "yak park jung soo!" kesal heechul tak terima. "panggil aku oppa." Tegas leeteuk. Heechul makin memajukan bibirnya kesal sambil mencibir.

Chu. Leeteuk gemas dengan bibir merah cherry yang terus mencibir itu ia mendaratkan kecupan di atas bibir tersebut. pipi heechul langsung bersemu merah seperti tomat. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil memamerkan lesung pipi yang ada di kedua pipinya. "bagaimana hasil ujianku?" Tanya heechul. Leeteuk memasang ekspresi meremehkan. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres firasat heechul tak enak. "sangat…" leeteuk memotong omongannya. "sangat jelek? Padahal aku sudah belajar.." wajah heechul seketika berubah menjadi penuh kekecewaan. "aku belum selesai bicara, cantik.." sahut leeteuk. "kau peringkat satu lagi di semester ini." tambahnya lagi. Waaa rasanya heechul ingin melompat girang. Ia turun dari meja kerja leeteuk lalu memeluk erat kekasihnya. "gomawo oppa , ini berkat bantuan mu!" ucap heechul. Leeteuk membalas pelukan heechul dan membelai rambut panjang heechul.

"cheonma.. , oh iya aku mau menyampaikan salam dari seseorang untuk mu."

"dari siapa?"

"choi siwon , namja yang kemarin itu , katanya dia temanmu di SMP, kau mengenalnya?"

DEG. Choi siwon? Pelukan heechul merenggang. Lagi-lagi nafasnya tercekat. "a-aku tidak mengenalnya." Sahut heechul. "jinjjayo?" Tanya leeteuk tak percaya. "hm ne kajja nanti aku terlambat masuk kelas." Ucap heechul memotong pembicaran lalu meraih mantel dan tasnya. Pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Leeteuk menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Mencurigakan. Itu yang ada di pikiran leeteuk. Tapi langsung di tepis oleh leeteuk jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkin. Heechul saja bilang tidak mengenali siwon. Ya sudahlah.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 09.30 malam heechul baru sampai di rumah. Hampir setiap hari aktivitasnya selalu seperti ini. ia oergi dari rumah dari pukul 07.00 pagi sampai dengan 10.00 malam. Junsu umma sudah mengingatkan agar heechul berenti saja bekerja. Toh biaya kuliahnya sudah di tanggung junsu umma, tetapi heechul tetap memaksa ya mau bagaimana lagi. Heechul merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya. ia merengagangkan sedikit tubuhnya yang sangat capek. Ia meraih sebuah buku yang ada di dalam laci meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Ia membuka buku itu. ia memandangi foto namja yang lama sekali bahkan 6 tahun terakhir tidak pernah di lihatnya lagi. Sekarang mereka bertemu lagi. Tapi dalam keadaan yang tidak pas. Saat ini heechul sudah bahagia memiliki kekasih knapa baru sekarang ia menampakan diri?

Di tambah lagi taemin? Seharusnya ia bahagia ia bisa melihat taemin. Tapi knapa taemin harus berada di dekatnya… tik. Airmata heechul menetes membasahi kain sprei. Malam itu. hari itu. heechul menyesali semuanya semua pertemuannya dan semua yang berhubungan dengan siwon. Kenapa harus terjadi? Apakah tuhan tidak sayang dengannya? Kenapa takdirnya seperti ini? di tinggal pergi orang tua, di jauhkan dengan kekasih, bahkan harus berpisah dengan darah dagingnya sendiri.

Hidup sangatlah kejam. Biarkan heechul menangisi segalanya. Malam ini biarkan airmata yang sudah lama tertahan itu mengalir dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

_Prang!_

"_aaah!" ryeowook berlari kea rah dapur menuju sumber suara. "eonni!" pekik ryeowook melihat sang kakak terduduk dengan darah mengalir di sela-sela kakinya sambil memegang perut besarnya. Ryeowook langsung menyambar handphone heechul yang tergeletak tak jauh dari dirinya. Ryeowook langsung saja menelpon ambulance. "eonnie bertahan lah." Panic ryeowook. "halo, Rumah sakit?!"_

_._

_._

"_eonni.. coba lihat dia, lucu sekali.." oceh ryeowook sambil menggendong bayi laki-laki yang usianya kurang lebih sekitar 2 jam. Tapi heechul tidak mengubris ryeowook, ia lebih memilih asik dengan dunianya sendiri sambil menatap keluar jendela. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan bayi di gendongannya. "taeminie ummamu masih sibuk sekali dengan dunianya." Oceh ryeowook. Heechul menoleh. "taemin?" Tanya heechul merasa tak pernah memberikan nama pada bayi itu. _

"_hadiahku untuknya." Sahut ryeowook. "kim taemin? Bukan nama yang buruk bukan?" tambahnya lagi. "mulai sekarang panggil aku noona.. arrachi?" ocehnya berbicara pada bayi baru lahir. Heechul terkekeh mendengarnya. "kau itu ahjjumanya bukan noonanya." Timpal heechul. "tidak ada ada ahjjuma seimut diriku eonni!" protes ryeowook . heechul terkekeh lagi. Heechul mengulurkan tangannya pada ryeowook. Ryeowook langsung memindah tangankan bayi taemin ke gendongan heechul. Heechul memandangi bayi itu. _

_Heechul membelai pipi bayi kecil itu sangat lembut dan gembul. Bayi yang lahir dalam kondisi sehat tentu sangat menggemaskan. Heechul membelai kepala bayi itu juga. Rambut yang sangat tebal. Sama seperti seseorang rambutnya seperti singa bagi heechul. Heechul terkekeh pelan. Bayi itu mulai bergerak. Heechul menepuk-nepuk pantat bayi untuk menenangkannya. Bayi itu membuka matanya lalu seperti menatap heechul. Mata itu.. mata orang itu.. . tangan mungil bayi itu bergerak-gerak menarik baju rumah sakit heechul sambil menangis. Heechul langsung membuka beberapa kancing bajunya lalu memberi asi pada bayinya. _

_Ryeowook menatap haru pada ibu dan anak itu. ia tersenyum dan berniat memberi ruang untuk ibu dan anak itu untuk lebih leluasa tanpa kehadirannya. _

_Heechul kembali memandangi seksama bayi kecilnya. Air matanya menetes mengingat rencananya. Ia akan memberikan bayi tersebut pada sebuah keluarga di seoul yang informasinya di dapat dari tetangganya. Keluarga itu berencana mengadopsi seorang bayi namun mereka belum menemukan bayi yang usianya sesuai kriteria mereka. Sesuai informasi keluarga itu keluarga kaya , heechul yakin jika bayi ini ada di tangan mereka, bayi ini pasti tak perlu hidup susah dengannya. _

"_mianhae Minnie.. mianhae.." isak heechul saat tangan kecil itu menggenggam jari telunjuknya. Heechul tak kuasa menahan tangis. Jujur ia tidak rela kalau harus berpisah. Di sisi lain ia harus merelakan bayinya demi kebahagiaan anaknya. _

.

.

.

"mommy…" igau taemin di sela-sela tidurnya. Siwon yang sedang menyelimuti taemin terheran-heran mendengar igauan taemin. "mommy… daddy jahat.." igaunya lagi. Siwon masih mendengarkan igauan taemin mengusap-usap kepala taemin. Taemin terlalu banyak nonton film. Pikirnya. "chul mommy.." chul? Heechul? Chullie? Mommy? Siwon kaget dengan igauan taemin. "mommy siapa?" Tanya siwon. Taemin tetap diam dan kembali nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian taemin tak lagi mengigau. Tertinggal siwon yang masih terjebak dalam kebingungannya. Knapa dia memanggil heechul mommy?

.

.

.

Heechul masih tidak bisa tidur. Dia masih terjaga hingga pukul 02.00 pagi. Matanya membengkak karna menangis semalaman. Ia memandang ke luar jendela. Memandangi butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya tidak enak badan. Heechul mencari thermometer di lacinya. Ia mengetest suhu badanya. Ternyata 38 derajat celcius.

Heechul sibuk mencari obat di kotak obatnya tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa nyeri sangat nyeri. Setelah di cek ternyata ia sedang kedatangan tamu. Sanking stressnya ia tidak menyadari kedatangan tamu itu. setelah membersihkan diri heechul mencoba membaringkan diri di kasurnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Sama seperti hatinya. "sepertinya aku tak bisa mengajar besok.." racaunya sendiri dengan suara serak.

Selang beberapa lama setelah ia menyelimuti hampir seluruh tubuhnya heechul sudah terlelap memasuki alam mimpi. Di mana semuanya hanyalah mimpi yang manis bukan kenyataan yang pahit.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mau balas-balas review nih tapi secara acak!

**Meotmmeot: **emang ada perubahan di gaya bahasa soalnya only U itu FF pertama hehehe kan makin lama makin belajar. Chullie di sini kerja sambil kuliah bisa jadi guru TK karena yang punya TK adalah leeteuk a.k.a pacarnya chullie hehehe. Makasih udah mau review and mampir lanjut baca ne!

**RararyanfujoshiSN : **ini udah lanjut , iya chullie di sini punya pacar gak kaya authornya jomblo #gananya

**Winner64;137;niiraa;atiekhafidz;upiek;hani107;dan semua yang sudah review: **makasih udah mau review ! dan mampir ke sini membaca hasil karyaku, aku senang banget :3 sekali lagi makasih semua ^o^

**Thanks to followers, sider, dan Haters semoga para haters 'cepat' masuk surga ne? terimakasih atas kritiknya yang menyemangati saya '-')9**

n/b: buat basher: btw, ngebash mulu ga aus? Wks :p

_Lady ChulHee_


	3. Chapter 3

Leeteuk segera meraih mantel coklat dan kunci mobilnya setelah mendapat telepon dari ryeowook. Ryeowook memberi tahukan bahwa heechul tidak bisa masuk kerja karna demam tinggi. Sungguh itu membuat leeteuk khawatir. Leeteuk segera melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga heechul.

Naasnya leeteuk malah kejebak macet. "jjashik!". Kesal leeteuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul setirnya. Setelah hampir setengah jam terjebak macet akhirnya leeteuk kembali melajukan mobilnya lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat bising di kelas bunga sakura di TK byul ini. setiap hari selalu begitu. Dasar anak-anak. Seorang yeoja berwajah manis sekaligus imut dengan memakai dress cream yang di padukan dengan cardigan berwarna hijau pastel masuk ke kelas itu bersama sungmin. anak-anak yang ada di sana hanya memandanginya bingung. bisa di tebak apa yang ada di pikiran anak-anak itu termasuk taemin. "noona cantik ini siapa lee seonsaengnim?" akhirnya seungri membuka suara sambil mengangkat tangan.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya itu. anak laki-laki di kelas itu terpesona dengan senyum sungmin kecuali taemin. Menurut taemin yang tercantik itu hanyalah ummanya dan kim seonsaengnim. "ini kim kibum seongsaengnim, kim heechul seonsaengnim sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa mengajar, sementara seonsaengnim yang ini yang menggantikan kim heechul seonsaengnim." Jelas sungmin. "kibum-ah perkenalkan dirimu." Sungmin menyadarkan kibum yang sedang memandang takjub anak-anak di kelas bunga sakura itu. "ah , annyeonghaseyo kim kibum imnida salam kenal." Sambut kibum mengeluarkan killer smilenya. Anak-anak pun membalas senyuman kibum kecuali taemin. Taemin terlihat murung setelah mendengar heechul sakit.

"anak yang di situ kenapa?" bisik kibum bertanya pada sungmin. Sungmin melihat kea rah taemin lalu berbisik dengan kibum. "Heechul eonni itu guru favoritenya di sini mungkin ia sedih karna heechul eonni tidak mengajar hari ini." jelas sungmin yang terlihat mengerti taemin. Kibum mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"seonsaengnim tinggal ne , bersenang-senanglah dengan kibum seonsaengnim." Ucap sungmin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Pelajaran di kelas bunga sakura pun di mulai dengan semangat bersama kibum. Kecuali taemin ia tak terlihat bersemangat hari ini.

.

.

.

Leeteuk mengusap-usap kepala heechul yang sedang terbaring lemas di kasurnya. "kau tak tau betapa sakitnya ini." gumam heechul sambil memeluk erat boneka besar pemberian leeteuk di hari valentine. "iya iyalah aku gak tau kan aku bukan yeoja." Sahut leeteuk. Heechul kesal dengan jawaban leeteuk malah bangun lalu memukuli leeteuk dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya. Leeteuk hanya bisa terkekeh. Di sela aksi pukul memukulnya heechul kembali lemas karena perutnya yang tiba-tiba keram. "ouh.." ringisnya.

"tuhkan." Sahut leeteuk. "makanya jangan sok kuat." Tambah leeteuk lagi sambil ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping heechul. Lalu memeluk heechul dari belakang sambil mengusap-usap perut ramping heechul. Heechul hanya bisa mendecak dan mencibir. "knapa kau memelukku?" sungguh bodoh pertanyaan heechul. "menghangatkan mu, agar semua keringatmu keluar dan panas mu turun, kalau panas mu turun kau bisa kembali mengajarkan? Anak-anak pasti merindukan mu terutama taemin. Dia pasti sedih kalau tau kau sakit." Racau leeteuk di kuping heechul. Heechul menoleh kea rah leeteuk. "sejak kapan kau memperhatikan taemin eoh?" Tanya heechul.

"sejak aku melihat taemin tertawa dengan murninya jika bersama mu."

**Flashback **

Bel istirahat di bunyikan oleh petugas piket TK byul. Para siswa pun keluar menghambur menuju taman bermain di TK itu. kecuali satu anak yang tidak tau alasannya kenapa ia masih bertahan di kelas. Ya, anak itu taemin. Heechul yang baru sadar ternyata ada satu anak yang masih bertahan di kelas. "taemin gak mau main di luar?" Tanya heechul mendekati taemin. Taemin menggeleng. Anak itu terlihat murung. "mau main dengan seonsangnim?" ajak heechul pada taemin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Taemin mengangkat kepalanya wajahnya langsung berubah sumringah dan berlari kecil menggapai tangan heechul. Heechul pun ikut tersenyum lalu menggandeng taemin menuju taman bermain.

Sesampainya mereka di taman bermain heechul terus menemani taemin bermain kadang juga bermain dengan anak-anak lain. seperti, main kucing tan tikus di mana anak-anak lain menjadi pagarnya, taemin menjadi tikus dan heechul kucingnya. "dapat." Heechul mendekap taemin yang bertubuh mungil itu dengan teriakan dan tawa anak-anak lain terlihat sangat bahagia. Taemin tertawa lepas setelah ia berhasil di tangkap oleh heechul.

Leeteuk ikut tersenyum melihat heechul dan taemin yang sangat bahagia. Bahkan jika di perhatikan kebahagian mereka itu terlihat murni. "kalian sangat manis."

**Flashback off **

.

.

.

Bel pulang di TK byul pun berbunyi. Semua anak berlomba-lomba untuk sampai ke luar kelas dengan semangat mereka berlari sambil membawa tas mereka. Tetapi tidak untuk taemin ia memilih menunggu anak-anak itu pergi semua lalu ia keluar kelas. Kibum melihat taemin yang masih di tempat duduknya dengan wajah cemberut.

Kibum mendekati taemin. "kamu? Kamu gak mau pulang?" Tanya kibum dengan nada lembut. Taemin kecil menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "aku menunggu hyungku di sini saja." Sahut taemin.

"kau punya hyung? Kelas brapa hyungmu?" Tanya kibum lagi pada taemin. "ani, dia seusia dengan kibum seonsaengnim." Sahut taemin lagi. Kibum terkejut. Brapa usia umma taemin? Atau umma taemin menikah muda?. "taemin-ah!" teriak seorang laki-laki dari ambang pintu. "kajja.." tambahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Kibum terus memperhatikan namja itu. hanya satu yang ada di pikiran kibum saat itu namja itu tampan.

Kibum pun mengantar taemin sampai ke depan pintu. Raut siwon berubah setelah melihat gadis yang mengantar taemin. "kau siapa?" Tanya siwon. "ah aku guru pengganti disini, kibum imnida." Ucap kibum sambil membungkukkan badan. Tetapi, siwon tidak mengubrisnya ia malah tambah bertanya.

"guru yang lama mana?"

"maksud mu heechul eonni? Dia sedang sakit, jadi aku yang menggantikkannya sementara karna dia sakit."

"ahh.. kalau boleh tau rumahnya di mana?"

"di daerah xxx no. xx"

"baiklah terima kasih." Ucap siwon sambil menggandeng taemin menjauh lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia berbalik lagi. "aku siwon salam kenal." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum mengeluarkan lesung pipi andalannya. Kibum terpesona dengan senyuman siwon, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pipinya mulai bersemu kemerahan. "n-nde." Sahut kibum beberapa saat kemudian siwon kembali menjauh dan akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan kibum.

Setelah kibum sadar akan dunia ia mulai berpikir rasional lagi. Kenapa si siwon tadi begitu kecewa tidak ada kehadiran heechul? Dia siapanya heechul? Entahlah tapi itu sedikit membuat hati kibum tak tenang.

.

.

.

"hyung!" panggil taemin saat melihat hyungnya melamun di kursi kemudi bukannya menjalankan mobilnya. Tapi siwon masih tetap dengan kegiatannya yaitu melamun. Taemin kesal daritadi di hiraukan panggillannya ia menarik nafas lalu "Daddy!" teriaknya. Siwon sadar lalu menoleh kea rah taemin. "tadi kau memanggilku apa?" Tanya siwon dengan tampang bodohnya membuat taemin terkikik. "daddy.." ucap taemin dengan polosnya.

"knapa memanggilku daddy?"

"karna aku ingin."

"kenapa kau ingin?"

"karna hyung lebih cocok jadi daddyku dari pada hyungku, dan yang jadi mommynya heechul seonsaengnim." Tambah taemin lagi. Siwon terdiam meresapi kalimat taemin. 'apa maksud anak ini' batin siwon. "k-knapa tidak appa saja yang kau panggil daddy?" Tanya siwon lagi. "karna appa jahat, kenapa hyung terus bertanya dan tidak menjalankan mobilnya?" Tanya taemin balik dengan tampang polos andalannya. Siwon berdecik lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka masing-masing berdiam diri. Ini sangat tidak biasa, biasanya mereka selalu mengobrol kalau tidak berdebat atau berkelahi hal-hal sepele. Knapa? Itu karna taemin yang tertidur. Siwon mengintip taemin dari kaca spion. Siwon tersenyum melihatnya. "sweet dream baby." Gumamnya sampai tak memperhatikan jalan. Kalau ia tidak membanting stirnya ia pasti sudah menabrak sebuah mini market. Benar-benar.

.

.

.

Siwon masuk ke ruang kerja seunghyun setelah ummanya menyuruhnya ke ruangan appanya. Siwon mendekat ke meja kerja seunghyun lalu membungkuk di hadapan seunghyun. "anjayo.." ucap namja paruh baya yang duduk di balik meja kerja itu. siwon lalu mendudukan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja yang di desain sangat apik itu sesuai perintah sang ayah.

"ada apa appa?" Tanya siwon. "jadi begini appa punya kenalan, kenalan appa itu punya anak perempuan yang seusia dengan mu jadi.." perkataan seunhyun terpotong oleh siwon. "jadi appa mau menjodohkan ku? Maaf appa aku tidak bisa." Seunghyun tertawa mendengar jawaban siwon.

"wae appa wae?"

"apa salahnya berkenalan dulu.. anaknya cantik lho.."

"secantik apapun dia aku yakin aku pasti tidak bisa menerimanya appa.. appa tau itu.."

"kau masih mencintai gadis gangwondo itu? appa dengar dia pindah ke seoul.."

Siwon tersenyum pahit. "ya, dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih..". seunghyun menatap iba putra sulungnya. "mungkin dia lupa denganmu.." seunghyun tahu benar masalah putra sulungnya itu. karna setiap ada masalah siwon selalu bercerita dan minta pendapat pada seunghyun karena menurutnya seunghyun itu orang yang tepat. "tidak mungkin.." sahut siwon. Beberapa lama mereka terdiam akhirnya siwon memulai pembicaraan lagi saat jinyoung masuk membawakan kopi untuk mereka dan juga dirinya. Jinyoung mendudukan dirinya di samping putra sulungnya.

"tadi taemin tiba-tiba memanggilku 'daddy'." Ucap siwon. "biasalah namanya juga anak kecil sembarang dia." Sahut jinyoung sambil memberikan kopi pada sang suami tercinta(cie cie umma GD#plakk). "mungkin karna memang kau daddynya." Siwon hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang di hirupnya.

"bagaimana bisa aku ayahnya?"

"bisa saja dulu kau khilaf melakukan sesuatu dengan seorang gadis kemudian gadis itu hamil setelah bayinya lahir ia menaruhnya di depan rumah kita kan?"

"yeobo! Kenapa berbicara seperti itu ! uri siwonnie tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu memangnya kau?"

"yah jangan salah kan aku , tapi akhirnya aku menikahi gadis itu kan?" seunghyun mengerling nakal istrinya. Jinyoung yang kesal hanya mengulum senyum menyembunyikan rasa tersipunya. Sementara siwon hendak saja berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya -_-.

"benar kata umma aku tak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu appa—tunggu dulu.."

"apa?" Tanya orang tua siwon bersamaan. Sepintas lalu seperti ada gulungan film terputar di otak siwon teringat kejadian yang hampir 6 tahun lalu 1 bulan sebelum ia pindah ke seoul. "andwae ! tidak mungkin!" teriak siwon tiba-tiba setelah ia berpikir akan perpaduan wajahnya dan heechul di wajah taemin. Di tambah lagi taemin yang benar-benar mirip dengan heechul. Orang tua siwon hanya tercengang melihat anaknya yang menurut mereka bertingkah aneh.

Siwon bergegas keluar dari ruangan seunghyun lalu ke kamar taemin. Taemin sedang mengutak atik tablet pemberian seunghyun di hari ulang tahun ke 5nya. "Minnie.." panggil siwon yang berada di ambang pintu. "hyung? Ada apa?" sahut taemin setelah mematikan tabletnya. "mau ke rumah heechul seonsaengnim?" tawar siwon. Seketika ekspresi taemin berubah menjadi sumringah. "mau!"

.

.

.

"aku pulang dulu ya.. obatnya di minum biar cepat sembuh." Pamit leeteuk pada heechul sambil mengecup kening heechul sayang. Heechul hanya tersenyum membalas leeteuk. "hati-hati." Ucap heechul sebelum leeteuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Leeteuk pun melajukan mobilnya kluar dari pekarangan rumah heechul. Mobilnya berselisihan dengan audi berwarna hitam yang taka sing bagi leeteuk. "siwon?" gumamnya setelah mengenali mobil itu. bergantian sekarang siwon yang memarkirkan mobilnya di kediaman park. Sementara heechul yang masih berada di depan rumah bingung dengan kedatangan mobil tersebut.

Heechul menunggu siapa yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. "seonsaengnim!" teriak taemin kluar dari mobil. Heechul terbelalak melihat siapa yang keluar selanjutnya. Namja itu tersenyum. senyuman lembut yang sangat heechul rindukan. Heechul memejamkan matanya sejenak. "seonsaengnim.." taemin sudah ada di hadapan heechul tepatnya di dekat kaki heechul. "hey.. Minnie.." heechul mencoba tersenyum pada taemin. "ku dengar kau sakit.. jadi ku bawa taemin untuk menjenguk mu.. ini untuk mu." Ucap siwon menyodorkan keranjang berisi buah. "ah hanya sakit biasa habis kena hujan.. kajja masuk.." tawar heechul.

Taemin masuk di gandeng oleh heechul sementara siwon mengekor di belakang. "siapa eon—minnie?" ryeowook yang keluar dari dapur langsung berlari kea rah taemin. "jinjja? Kamu sudah besar ne? omo kyeopta.." heboh ryeowook sambil memeluk-meluk taemin sementara orang di sekitarnya menyangka ryeowook aneh. "nuna pernah bertemu denganku?" Tanya taemin polos di pelukan ryeowook. Tatapan ryeowook beralih ke siwon. Tatapannya tajam. Siwon bingung dia salah apa sampai di tatap seperti itu.

"ahahaha mianhae.. nuna yang ini memang sedikit aneh, dia seperti itu kalau bertemu anak kecil.." heechul menyeret ryeowook menjauh dari taemin. Ryeowook menatap heechul dengan tatapan 'wae?!' heechul membalas 'diam babo!'. Ryeowook menunduk lalu melengos pergi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "dia ryeowook kan?" tiba-tiba siwon angkat bicara. "n-nde.." sahut heechul. "silahkan duduk.." tambah heechul lagi. Mereka sama-sama duduk, taemin duduk di pangkuan heechul. "knapa ryeowook tadi?

"ani dia hanya merindukan kerabat kami yang sudah pindah"

"namanya Minnie?"

"changminnie"

"kalian tinggal berdua saja?" Tanya siwon . Heechul menggeleng.

"aku bersama orang tuaku.."

"orang tua?"

"angkat.."

"ohh.. sepertinya taemin lengket sekali denganmu.."

"anak-anak memang banyak yang tidak mau lepas denganku.." ucap heechul meyakinkan diri. "kalau ku perhatikan, taemin mirip sekali dengan mu kalian seperti ibu dan anak." Degh. Lagi-lagi dada heechul terasa sesak mendengarnya apalagi yang berkata seperti itu adalah orang itu. ya orang itu. taemin yang melihat perubahan mimic wajah heechul bertanya, "seonsaengnim, gwechanayo?" heechul tersenyum. "nan gwechana." "panggilan seonsaengnim terlalu panjang.. Minnie panggil mommy aja ne?" tawar taemin dengan polosnya. "eh.. knapa tidak nuna saja?" Tanya heechul. Taemin menggeleng mantap. "mommy lebih cocok!" ujarnya. "apakah aku terlihat seperti ibu-ibu?" Tanya heechul canda pada taemin. Taemin tertawa lalu memeluk heechul. "mommy cepat sembuh ya.. jadi cepat ngajar lagi.. ne?" heechul mengulum menahan tangisannya. Tidak bisa di deskripsikan perasaanya sekarang antara bahagia dan sedih.. bahagia karena buah hatinya memanggilnya mommy dan mengkhawatirkannya.. sedih? Ya dia sedih karena tidak bisa mendekap taemin lebih lama.. taemin juga belum tau kalau ia adalah ibu biologisnya.

Siwon menatap haru ibu dan anak yang ada di hadapannya kini. Walaupun ia belum yakin kalau taemin anaknya tapi ia yakin kalau taemin itu anaknya heechul. Ikatan batin mereka sangat kuat seperti ibu dan anak pada umumnya.

"nanti kalau sudah sembuh, Minnie mau mommy ikut Minnie ke kebun binatang! Iyakan daddy?" heechul dan siwon saling menatap tak percaya. "daddy?" Tanya heechul. "ne.. Minnie sebenarnya mau punya orang tua yang muda dan tidak sibuk seperti seonsaengnim dan hyung.. kalau appa umma selalu sibuk Minnie bosan.. hyung sama seonsaengnim mau kan?" jelas maksud taemin sekarang. Anak ini kesepian. Di rumah ia hanya punya donghae dan eunhyuk sebagai baby sitternya dan siwon sebagai hyungnya. Tidak ada orang tua yang tulus bagi taemin. Tapi taemin merasa siwon dan heechul lah yang cocok jadi orang tuanya. Heechul mengangguk mengerti. "arra mulai sekarang panggil aku mommy ne? tapi di luar sekolah saja, nanti di marahin kepala sekolah yakso?" ucap heechul sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya. Taemin berbinar langsung mengaitkan kelingkingnya juga. "yakso!"

"aigo.. aigoo dunia serasa milik berdua.. aku di lupakan."

"hehehe." Kekeh taemin menanggapi siwon. "jadi kapan mau ke kebun binatangnya?" Tanya heechul.

"bagaimana kalau hari minggu?" usul siwon.

.

.

.

Dingin brrr dingin*kode*tpi gak ada yang meluk*miris TT^TT

Ini chap 3nya ! selamat bertemu di chap 4 :33333333333


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah empat hari heechul tidak mengajar di TK byul. Empat hari berturut-turut juga kibum terus bertemu siwon. Hatinya merasa sangat bahagia jika bertatap muka dengan siwon walaupun siwon jarang tersenyum padanya.

"taemin , kajja" panggil siwon. Taemin pun berlari-lari kecil kea rah siwon lalu menggandeng siwon. "annyeong seonsaengnim." Taemin membungkukkan badan tanda berpamitan. Kibum tersenyum sekaligus kecewa karna bisa saja ini hari terakhir dia bertemu siwon. Karena besok heechul sudah mulai mengajar lagi. Siwon dan taemin pun membalikkan badan mulai menjauh.

"siwon-ssi!" panggil kibum tiba-tiba. Dua namja berbeda usia itu pun menoleh. "ya?" tanggap siwon. "e-eng.. boleh aku minta nomor mu." 'astaga apa yang kulakukan.' Batinnya. "tentu." Siwon mengangguk dengan wajah dinginnya. "berikan ponsel mu." Tambahnya lagi. Kibum pun dengan semangat memberikan ponselnya. Siwon mulai mengetik nomor ponselnya di handphone kibum. "ini." siwon mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya. Kibum membungkukkan badannya tanda berterima kasih. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

Menurut siwon kelakuan kibum sama dengan penggemarnya di kampus atau jangan-jangan kibum salah satunya. Ah biarlah.

.

.

.

"suie umma.. sini hee bantu." Ucap heechul memasuki dapur setelah melihat ummanya sedang memasak sendirian. "aigoo tidak usah.. umma bisa sendiri kok kamu masih sakit." Sahut junsu. Heechul pun mulai merayu junsu lagi supaya bisa ikut membantu. Sambil mengeluarkan jurus kitty eyesnya akhirnya junsu luluh dengan heechul dan mengalah membiarkan heechul ikut membantunya memasak.

Heechul lumayan banyak membantu di dapur dan dia sangat terampil dan ini kali pertamanya junsu melihat heechul memsak dengan terampilnya. "kau memiliki bakat yang di turunkan joongie eonni ne.." kekeh junsu. Heechul ikut terkekeh juga. Heechul yang tiba-tiba merasa gerah karena rambutnya mengganggu pun menggulung rambut panjangnya itu. junsu tiba-tiba memperhatikan sesuatu di leher heechul. Ia tercengang. "chullie.." panggilnya.

"ne umma?" heechul menoleh. "kau pernah melahirkan?" Tanya junsu. Heechul terdiam seribu kata. "kau tak bisa menutupinya, aku tidak punya bekas itu. bekas itu hanya untuk orang yang sudah melahirkan." Tambah junsu lagi. "katakan." Selama ini ia merahasiakan itu dari keluarga junsu ia tak pernah sedikit pun mengatakan masalah ia punya anak di usia 15 tahun. "a-a-aku.. ngh.." heechul gelagapan untuk menjawab. "chulie.." heechul meneteskan air matanya.

"n-ne aku punya anak.." junsu memejamkan matanya lalu memijit pelipisnya. "kira-kira brapa usianya sekarang?" Tanya junsu lagi. "l-lima tahun.." junsu menghela nafas. 'eonnie.. knapa anak mu bisa seperti ini..' batin junsu. "berarti kau sudah melahirkan sebelum datang ke sini? Kau kemanakan anak mu? Kau buang?" pertanyaan junsu menusuk hati heechul. Tak mungkin heechul setega itu dengan darah dagingnya sendiri.

"ani.. hiks.. dia bersama ayahnya.."

"apa ayah anak mu itu tau?"

Heechul menggeleng lemah lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Junsu mengusap mukanya. "bodohnya dirimu.." gumam junsu. "kalau saja yunho oppa masih hidup kau tak mungkin seperti ini, kalau saja memang tetap terjadi ia pasti sangat kecewa denganmu.. anak perempuan yang paling di banggakan olehnya bertindak bodoh.. aku tak habis pikir.. kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Aku bisa saja membantumu membesarkan bayi itu. aish jinjja.." omel junsu yang membuat tangisan heechul makin jadi.

"mianhae ahjjuma.. mianhae.."

"jangan minta maaf padaku.. minta maaf pada kedua orang tua mu dan anak mu.. cari dia, cepat atau lambat anak itu harus tau pasti siapa orang tua kandungnya."

.

.

.

Taemin dengan semangat turun dari ranjangnya. Lalu berlari-lari keluar kamar menuju kamar siwon. Taemin naik ke atas ranjng siwon. "HYUNG!" taemin menindih siwon. Yang di tindih hanya meringis. Siwon mengucek-ucek matanya. "Minnie ini hari minggu.." ringis siwon sambil menaikkan lagi selimutnya. "daddy!" taemin menarik selimut siwon.

"apa eoh?" taemin memanyunkan bibirnya merajuk karna siwon tidak peka dengan apa yang di maksudnya. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya melihat ekspresi taemin. Beberapa lama kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut. "ohh iya.. kajja siap-siap sana." Siwon menurunkan taemin dari atas tubuhnya. "bantuin Minnie siap-siap.." manja taemin menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Siwon berdecik. "sama eunhyuk sana.." taemin menggeleng. "eunhyuk noona sedang asik pacaran dengan donghae hyung." Tambah taemin. Siwon menghela nafas lalu menggengdong taemin keluar kamar.

Siwon membawa taemin ke kamar taemin. Siwon menurunkan taemin ke bawah. "hoams mana tas mu?" Tanya siwon menguap. "itu." tunjuk taemin di meja blajarnya. Siwon pun meraih tas taemin. Tak sengaja ada sesuatu yang jatuh di dekat kaki siwon. Barang itu tidak asing bagi siwon. Siwon memungut barang itu. handphone genggam berwarna pink. "Minnie.. ini punya siapa?" Tanya siwon. "molla.. Minnie menemukannya kemaren di sekolah, sepertinya punya orang yang terjatuh." Jawab taemin.

"eunhyuk noonaaaaa!" teriak taemin dari depan pintu kamarnya. Beberapa lama kemudian eunhyuk muncul dengan celemek masih melengket di tubuhnya. "noona.. siapkan Minnie banana milk ya… 3 ! sama sandwichnya juga 3! :3" ucap taemin berpesan. "sip sebentar noona buatin." Sahut eunhyuk mengacungkan jempol. "appa dan umma mana?" Tanya siwon. "nyonya dan tuan sedang keluar kota mungkin 3 hari lagi baru pulang." Jawab eunhyuk. Siwon hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu melanjutkan aktifitas menyiapkan barang taemin.

.

.

.

Siwon tengah bersiap setelah menyiapkan keperluan taemin. Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk di handphonenya.

**From: Kibum **

**Siwon-shii , hari ini kau ada janji? Kalau tidak ada bisa kah kita bertemu di kebun binatang?**

**To : siwon**

Siwon mengerutkan alisnya setelah membaca pesan.

**To : kibum **

**Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya janji dengan seseorang**

**From : siwon **

Siwon menaroh handphonenya lagi ke dalam kantong dan meraih mantel. Baru selangkah ia keluar dari kamar handphonenya

**To : siwon **

**Hmm.. baiklah, kapan kita bisa keluar bersama?**

**From: kibum **

Siwon menaruh kembali ponselnya tanpa membalas sms dari kibum dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju keluar.

.

.

.

Heechul terlihat panic saat membongkar tasnya. Sepertinya ia kehilangan sesuatu. "eoddiyaa.." gumamnya sambil mengubek kembali tas yang di pakainya kerja kemarin. Heechul mengigit bibirnya frustasi. "aishh jinjja!" kesalnya. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi ikut membantu mencari barang heechul yang hilang pun juga terlihat lelah karena hampir setengah jam ia hanya mencari-cari barang itu.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. "mungkin ponsel itu terjatuh di jalanan eon." Ucap ryeowook. Heechul hanya diam sambil mondar manndir. Ryeowook mengangkat bahu dan melengos keluar kamar.

Beberapa lama kemudian ryeowook kembali tapi tidak masuk kedalam kamar ia hanya menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar heechul. "mereka datang." Ucapnya. Mendengar itu heechul langsung meraih tas dan mantelnya dan menuju keluar.

"aku pergi dulu." Pamit heechul singkat.

Siwon membukakan heechul pintu mobil heechul hanya ternyum simpul mendapat perlakuan khusus dari siwon. "mommy!" heboh taemin dari kursi belakang setelah heechul masuk ke mobil. "semangat sekali ya?" sahut heechul sedikit terkekeh. Siwon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di kursi kemudi terus memperhatikan wajah heechul. "knapa wajahmu suram? Ada masalah?" tanyanya. Heechul menggeleng. "cepat jalankan mobilnya."

.

.

.

Di sisi lain ada seseorang yang terus mengintai kegiatan mereka. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ia meremas setir kemudi mobilnya. "membatalkan janji dan pergi dengan bocah itu? sialan." Racaunya sendirian di dalam mobil. Hari ini ia memakai mobil lain sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui. Melihat mobil audi hitam itu sudah keluar dari pekarang rumah yang di intainya. Orang itu mulai mengikuti kemana arah mobil itu pergi.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Kebun binatang. Setelah siwon membeli tiket masuk untuk mereka bertiga langsung saja taemin menarik tangan heechul masuk ke dalam kebun binatang. Indra penglihatannya menangkap seekor bayi macan putih yang berada di kawasan baby zoo. "mommy coba liat kucing itu, lucu sekali.." taemin menunjuk bayi macan putih yang sedang tidur manis di pangkuan sang pawang.

"itu bukan kucing.. itu macan, bayi macan." Jelas heechul pada taemin yang mengira bayi macan itu adalah kucing. Taemin mengangguk. "pantesan lebih besar.." ucap taemin sambil memperhatikan bayi macan putih itu yang sangat menggemaskan di matanya. "taemin mau foto?" tawar siwon sambil menunjukkan kamera dslr yang menggantung di lehernya. taemin mengangguk setuju. Setelah mendapat izin dari sang pawang akhirnya taemin bisa berfoto dengan bayi macan putih itu. taemin mengelus-elus macan putih yang ada di pangkuannya itu.

"daddy belikan Minnie satu yang begini." Pinta taemin pada siwon. Heechul terkekeh mendengar permintaan taemin. "tidak ada yang menjualnya Minnie.." sahut heechul. Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk sambil mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantuk di bangku itu. siwon menatap heechul bingung ia harus bagaimana. Taemin sedang merajuk dan itu bahaya. Heechul pun mengisyaratkan pada siwon supaya membujuk taemin. "ini binatang langka Minnie jadi gak di jual.. kita beli bonekanya aja ne?" bujuk siwon sambil mengacak-acak surai hitam kelam milik taemin. Taemin mengangguk. Siwon dan heechul sama-sama tersenyum setelah taemin menstujui bujukkan siwon. Heechul kembali menggandeng taemin untuk mulai berkeliling lagi bersama.

Mereka bertiga mulai berpetualang mengelilingi kebun binatang yang cukup luas itu. mulai dari kandang monyet, ular, gajah, hingga panda. Sesekali heechul tertawa lepas mendengar ocehan taemin dan wajah bodoh siwon saat ia mulai ketakutan dengan ular. "cuman besar badan tapi nyali kecil hahaha." Ledek heechul mentertawakan siwon bersama taemin. Antara sebal dan bahagia siwon lebih memilih bahagia karena ia berhasil membuat heechul tertawa lepas. Siwon diam-diam menjepret senyum bahagia yang terpancar di wajah heechul.

mereka melanjutkan petualangan mereka sampai di kandang singa. Taemin menyamakan siwon dengan singa. Siwon pun teringat dulu heechul pernah menyebutnya simba karena rambutnya dulu yang begitu berantakan persis seperti bulu-bulu tebal yang ada di sekitar leher singa. "simba." Gumam siwon. Entah sadar atau tidak heechul langsung menoleh ketika siwon mengumamkan sebutan itu. wajahnya tiba-tiba muram seakan ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu. "Minnie mau melihat jerapah itu?" tawar heechul sambil menunjuk jerapah yang cukup jauh tapi tetap terlihat karna tubuh jerapah yang tinggi menjulang. Taemin mengangguk setuju heechul langsung menggandeng taemin menuju kandang jerapah itu.

taemin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat jerapah yang sangat tinggi itu. "whoa." Kagumnya. Sepasang mata hazel turunan dari siwon itu menangkap seorang ayah yang sedang menggendong anak laki-lakinya di pundaknya dengan ibu mereka yang menggiring di belakang. "daddy gendong Minnie mau melihat jerapahnya." Manja taemin mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada siwon. Siwon pun menyerahkan kamera dslrnya pada heechul lalu mengangkat taemin ke pundaknya. "skrg sudah bisa melihat?" Tanya siwon. "nee daddy! Jeparahnya tinggi sekali!" ocehnya lagi. Heechul terkekeh lagi dengan isengnya ia menjpret sepasang ayah dan anak itu. senyumnya mengembang setelah melihat hasil jepretannya.

Matahari sudah mulai turun lelah pun mulai mereka rasakan. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di taman kecil. Heechul membukakan makanan dan bekal yang di bawa taemin. Dengan manjanya taemin minta di suapi oleh heechul. Sesekali heechul bertanya pada siwon apakah taemin memang manja seperti ini. siwon bilang taemin tidak biasanya seperti itu taemin yang bersama jinyoung itu tidak manja malah ketimbang pendiam dan mandiri tidak pernah seperti ini. bermanja-manja paling hanya dengan siwon. Heechul pun mengerti knapa taemin sangat manja. Itu karena orang tua di rumahnya tidak memanjakannya. Siwon memanjakannya pun hanya sekedar sebagai hyung. Setelah menghabiskan bekalnya taemin mulai mengantuk dan tertidur di senderan dada bidang siwon. Tubuhnya sangat mungil sehingga pas di dekap oleh siwon.

Sementara heechul di sebelahnya asik melihat-lihat foto di folder gambar kamera dslr siwon. "nanti kirimkan aku yang ini, ini, dan ini." ucapnya memilih foto-foto. "nanti semuanya aku cuci dan kau hanya tinggal memilih." Sahut siwon. Siwon merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "apa kau kehilangan ini?" siwon menyerahkan benda kecil berwarna pink yang memiliki gantungan berbentuk kucing. Heechul membulatkan matanya. Langsung mngambil handphone itu dari tangan siwon.

"d-dimana kau menemukannya?"

"taemin yang memungutnya.. kau membuangnya?"

"ani.. tidak mungkin aku membuangnya."

"knapa kau tidak membuangnya? Masih mencintaiku?"

"…"

"aku mau bertanya.."

"apa?"

"kau ibu kandungnya taemin?"

"…"

"siapa ayahnya? Aku?"

"…"

"kau melahirkan di usia 15 tahun.. benarkan?"

"…"

"knapa kau merahasiakannya dariku?" heechul menunduk meremas ujung bajunya. "katakan chullie knapa kau mera—" "karna aku tak mau menghancur hidupmu." Giliran siwon yang terdiam. "kau kaya dan aku miskin, kau orang kota sedangkan aku orang desa, kau punya cita-cita dan aku? Memikirkan untuk makan saja sudah membuatku gila apalagi memikirkan cita-cita, keluarga mu terpandang sedangkan aku? Asal usulku saja masih di pertanyakan.." heechul menjeda perkataannya. "seandainya waktu itu aku pulang sendirian tidak bersama mu itu semua pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi.. 2 hari sebelum acara kelulusan aku mengetahuinya.. sudah 3 minggu.." "aku pun bingung harus berbuat apa dan sebenarnya aku berniat memberitahu mu tapi.. aku takut jika reaksimu berbeda dan malah menyuruhku untuk mengugurkannya akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak mmemberitahumu.."

"tapi knapa kau menaruhnya di depan rumahku?" Tanya siwon yang akhirnya buka suara. "aku tidak tau kalau itu rumahmu yang aku tahu keluarga pemilik rumah itu sedang mencari anak adopsi.." siwon menghela nafas panjang. Heechul menatap lurus seperti orang depresi ia tak bisa menangis lagi seperti airmatanya sudah mengering. "itu sebabnya kau tak menghubungiku lagi selama 6 tahun ini?" Tanya siwon lagi. Heechul mengangguk pelan. "jadi kesimpulannya taemin benar anakmu dan aku ayahnya?.." heechul mengangguk lagi. "tapi aku tak berharap kau mau mengakuinya.. tapi nanti jika waktunya sudah tepat aku akan datang dan mengatakan semuanya bagaimanapun juga taemin adalah anak kandungku aku yang melahirkannya.."

"kapan waktu itu?"

"jika aku sudah hidup mapan dan berkeluarga." Kalimat-kalimat heechul seolah ia sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidup yang tentunya bukan siwon. "kau tidak mau hidup bersama kami? Menjadi istriku? Menjadi 'mommy' taemin yang sebenarnya?"

"aku sudah memiliki perjanjian dengan seseorang.."

"dengan siapa? Leeteuk hyung?"

"ya dia tunanganku." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Yey this is chapter 4 see you guys at chapter 5 *sok bule

Terima kasih lagi atas review" positipnya *bow 90 drajat* author janji kok sichulnya bakal happy ending kalau gak happy ending ya berarti sad ending #dikeroyok

Author akhir-akhir ini banyak T.O jadi gak bisa update cepat maklum tahun terakhir hehehe._.v

Udah segini aja bacotannya wassalam.

_Lady ChulHee_


End file.
